1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a wireless control apparatus for web phones, especially a control apparatus running software to wirelessly control phone systems through Bluetooth in order to perform the functions of dialing or answering a web phone call, selecting a contact person, and adjusting voice volume.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Internet realizes a global platform of barrier-free data transmission. In recent years, communication providers develop this platform as a bridge for remote voice communication. Since the utility rate of web phones hugely increases because of the improvement of voice package transmission technology, current web phone systems, such as SKYPE, are capable of delivering qualified communication performance and also have an advantage of saving connection fees. Accordingly, the web phones become popular.
However, before running a web phone system, an user must download and install a web phone software into his/her personal computer and then choose an account number and password. For those unfamiliar with computer operations, this procedure is complicated and confusing. Furthermore, the web phones require an user to correctly input his/her account number and password so as to activate the services. It is no problem when running the web phone system in his/her own computer because the account number and password can be stored and memorized in the computer. However, it becomes inconvenient when running the web phone system in other's computer or public-access computers if the user forgets his/her account number and password.
In addition, an earphone and a microphone connecting to the computer are necessary to make a phone call through a web phone system. A mouse connecting the computer is also essential to select a contact person and adjust settings.
Therefore, the current web phones have the following defects: 1. the requirement of downloading and installation of a web phone software; 2. inconvenience when other's or a public-access computer is used to run a web phone system if the account number and password cannot be memorized; and 3. the requirement of a computer nearby to plug an earphone, a microphone, and a mouse.